


Give your fears to me

by nightconfessions



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Claustrophobia, First Meetings, Gen, Loneliness, M/M, Nightmares, Sort Of, but soft ending!, fabri is like early 20s?, is dark, sounds dark, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightconfessions/pseuds/nightconfessions
Summary: Фабрицио забронировал кровать в общей комнате хостела, чтобы попасть на концерт. Эрмаль забронировал кровать в общей комнате хостела, чтобы иметь возможность пойти на День открытых дверей университета и выяснить своё будущее. Они узнают друг друга при неожиданных обстоятельствах.
Relationships: Ermal Meta/Fabrizio Moro
Kudos: 3





	Give your fears to me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Give your fears to me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788827) by [raisedtokeepquiet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedtokeepquiet/pseuds/raisedtokeepquiet). 



Фабрицио бросил сумку на нижнюю койку кровати, которая должна была стать его домом на ближайшие две ночи. Он попытался оглядеть комнату, не слишком показывая, что именно это он и делает. Всего шесть кроватей, и не похоже, чтобы все они были заняты. По крайней мере, пока, но было ещё рано.

Его кровать стояла у задней стены комнаты хостела, две другие двухъярусные кровати — у других стен. В углу была дверь в коридор, а стену напротив кровати занимало большое окно, впускавшее яркий летний свет. Было бы неплохо открыть его, подумал парень, но позже, когда на улице станет немного прохладнее и в комнату войдёт свежий воздух. Внутри было душно.

Сев на кровать, он порылся в сумке в поисках другой футболки и переоделся в неё, хотя и понимал, что было бы гораздо лучше сначала принять душ. Под кроватью были ящики, предназначенные для хранения багажа, но Фабрицио решил не озадачивать себя этим. Он быстро вернётся, да и кто украдет его старую сумку с одеждой? Он мог бы взять бумажник и телефон с собой в ванную. Кроме того, он собирался делить комнату с этими людьми, что подразумевало более глубокое доверие, чем возможность без опаски оставлять какие-то вещи на своей кровати.

Моро достал туалетные принадлежности, схватил полотенце с кровати и собрался уходить. Правда, он не знал, где находятся ванные комнаты. Положив свои вещи обратно, он достал карту хостела, которую получил при регистрации, и изучил её. Он был на первом этаже здания, так что ванная комната должна была находиться прямо вниз по коридору, а ещё одна была прямо под лестницей, на случай, если первая была занята.

Он обнаружил, что это не так, когда снова схватил свои вещи, дважды проверил, что взял с собой ключ, и добрался до ванной. Ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы понять, как работает душ, и самое главное, как довести его до нужной температуры, но когда он справился, то стоял там, наконец расслабившись после долгого путешествия, в то время, как вода с шумом падала ему на плечи.

Фабрицио должен был сообщить своим друзьям, что прибыл благополучно и готов исследовать город. Сам по себе, да, но это именно та цена, которую приходится платить, когда у тебя есть друзья, которые живут вместе и не могут бросить работу просто так, по прихоти. Всё было в порядке, парень мог справиться сам. Конечно, он мог.

В любом случае, в городе было достаточно мест, чтобы посмотреть, Моро немного ознакомился с ними, и у него был список, согласно которому он собирался составить свой маршрут. У него даже было немного времени сегодня вечером, чтобы начать с этого, хотя он планировал рано лечь спать. На этой неделе Фабрицио спал особенно плохо, поэтому то, что он не мог получить качеством, он пытался восполнить количеством. На самом деле это не срабатывало, и обычно просто приводило к обратным результатам.

Стряхнув из головы мысли о сне и всё, что с ним связано, стряхнув капли воды с волос, юноша вытерся и снова оделся. Настало время исследовать город.

***

— Я хотел бы заселиться, — сказал Эрмаль девушке за стойкой, аккуратно ставя чемодан рядом с собой и доставая паспорт. Она была дружелюбна и деловита, в мгновение ока вручила ему карту хостела и продиктовала номер его комнаты и кровати. Первый этаж, комната номер три, кровать номер три. Легко.

Кудрявый улыбнулся ей, собрал свои вещи и направился к лестнице. Волоча за собой чемодан, он мысленно репетировал текст, который отправит маме, как только найдёт свою кровать. Или ему позвонить? Он знал, что она немного встревожена, и ей совсем не нравилось, что он так далеко. Может быть, позвонить будет лучше.

Погруженный в свои мысли, он уже добрался до нужной комнаты. Ключ плавно открыл дверь, и Эрмаль вошёл внутрь, закатив за собой чемодан. И вот он здесь, его место, где он останется на ближайшие ночи. Его место для сна на ближайшие ночи. Он не мог сказать, что с нетерпением ждал этого, сон был чем-то достаточно трудным даже в уединении собственного дома, но теперь? В комнате с пятью незнакомцами? Ему это совсем не нравилось.

Пока никого из пятерых незнакомцев в комнате не было, хотя, похоже, некоторые кровати всё ещё оставались незанятыми. Мета обнаружил маленькие цифры рядом с матрасами и стал искать цифру три, обозначавшую предназначенную ему кровать. И он нашёл её. Но она не была пустой, с аккуратной стопкой полотенец, как некоторые другие кровати. На ней были какие-то бумаги, Эрмаль узнал карту хостела, которую тоже держал в руке, несколько билетов и сумку, набитую чьими-то вещами. Кого-то, кто явно претендовал на кровать, которая должна была принадлежать Эрмалю.

Он стоял там, немного смущённо, глядя на кровать, хотя знал, что это не заставит предметы двигаться или исчезать. Конечно, это было просто недоразумение, но как его исправить? Может, спуститься вниз и спросить девушку за стойкой? Может ли он просто передвинуть вещи?

Это казалось хорошим вариантом, он просто положит всё на верхнюю двухъярусную кровать. Тот, кто оставил свои вещи подобным образом, вероятно, скоро вернется, и Эрмаль сможет всё объяснить. Он собрал все бумаги и положил их наверх, а затем взял сумку, чтобы положить её туда же.

— Кхм, это моя сумка, — внезапно раздался голос позади него, и кудрявый резко обернулся, его щеки залил румянец. Конечно. Самое подходящее время.

— Ну, а это моя кровать, — возразил он и уставился на парня, который только что вошёл. Рваные джинсы, футболка с какой-то группой, волосы, с которых всё ещё капала вода, и полотенце на шее.

— Твоя кровать?

— Хм, комната три, кровать три, так мне сказала девушка. Я только что заселился, — ответил Эрмаль, взглянув на блестящую серебряную тройку рядом с подушкой.

На мгновение воцарилась тишина, ни один из них не смотрел друг на друга, их взгляды были устремлены скорее на номер, как будто это могло подсказать им, кто прав.

— О, я полагаю… может быть, тогда у меня четвёртая, — сказал парень, проводя рукой по волосам, отчего маленькие капельки стекали по его запястью. Мета провожал их взглядом, пока не понял, что делает, и снова посмотрел в лицо собеседника.

— Значит, я могу положить это сюда? — спросил он, указывая на сумку, которую всё ещё держал около верхней койки.

— Да, конечно, извини, — пробормотал парень, подходя к кроватям, передвигая свои вещи, но не достигая многого.

Поставив сумку на матрас, Эрмаль отошёл немного в сторону и сел на кровать. Матрас казался вполне приличным, не слишком жёстким и не слишком мягким, хотя он знал, что это не имеет большого значения. Он порылся в карманах в поисках телефона и набрал мамин номер. Ему не пришлось долго ждать её ответа.

— Përshëndetje, мама.

Кудрявый едва сдержал улыбку от потока вопросов, последовавших за его приветствием.

— Mirë, мама, правда, я только что приехал в гостиницу, и всё в порядке. Я буду в порядке!

После короткого разговора, в котором он изложил свои планы на остаток дня, Мета повесил трубку. Парень всё ещё стоял рядом с кроватью, роясь в своей сумке, но когда он заметил, что звонок Эрмаля закончился, повернулся к нему.

— Вот, тогда это твои полотенца. Сверху есть беруши, не потеряй их, — предупредил сосед, передавая Эрмалю стопку.

— О, да, спасибо, вот твоё второе полотенце, — ответил он, обмениваясь предметами.

— А у тебя там есть мои беруши? — спросил его парень, и кудрявый огляделся. Они должны быть где-то на его покрывале, верно? Тогда почему он не может их найти?

— Вот, возьми эти, я привёз свои, — сказал он, возвращая те, что дал ему отель.

Парень принял их с лёгкой признательной улыбкой и пробормотал «спасибо».

Прежде чем Мета успел завести должный разговор или представиться, парень закрыл сумку, бросил её в угол кровати, о чём можно было судить по глухому стуку над головой Эрмаля, и вышел из комнаты, не сказав больше ни слова.

Что же, ладно. Может быть, было лучше сначала посмотреть, как парень переживёт эту ночь, прежде чем пытаться узнать его получше.

***

Фабрицио вышел из хостела и повернул направо, к центру города. За эту цену, расположение было удивительно хорошим, и он оказался на оживлённых улицах в мгновение ока. Стоило сказать, что цена была снижена из-за того, что комната была рассчитана для нескольких человек, но парень надеялся, что это будет стоить того. У него не было большого выбора, потому что он бронировал отель в последнюю минуту.

Он неторопливо шёл по улицам, сворачивая то налево, то направо, наугад прокладывая себе путь. Он наслаждался этим, притворяясь, что его место здесь, что он просто ещё один горожанин, идущий домой, в то время как на самом деле он не имел ни малейшего понятия, куда он идёт.

Наконец Фабрицио добрался до берега реки, вдоль которого тянулись променады и террасы ресторанов. Теперь он заметил, что проголодался, но еда здесь, несомненно, нанесёт удар по его бюджету, который он должен был распределить на весь уик-энд. Парень нашёл кафе быстрого питания, где продавали пиццу кусочками, купил один из них и сел на берегу реки, свесив ноги над водой.

Поедая пиццу, он наблюдал за проходящими мимо людьми. Дело шло к тому времени, когда ранним вечером семьи возвращались домой и пары выходили на романтические ночные прогулки. Фабрицио задумчиво посмотрел на детей. Он вспомнил, как был их ровесником, помнил времена, когда спать было легко, а не страшно. Он вспомнил те давние ночи, когда ещё не сталкивался с ужасом, который теперь преследовал его почти каждую ночь. Он вспомнил, как это случилось в первый раз, вскоре после его четырнадцатилетия…

Однако Моро покачал головой, желая избавиться от этих воспоминаний, и встал, чтобы найти мусорное ведро для салфеток. Мысли об этом не помогут, жизнь была такой, какой она была, и он должен был справляться с ней, как и все остальные. И он собирался сделать это, пытаясь получить долгой ночной сон, таков был план.

На обратном пути в хостел парень сверился с картой на телефоне и сделал крюк мимо собора. Если у него будет время завтра, он мог бы зайти внутрь, но сейчас побывать снаружи было уже более чем достаточно. Фабрицио стоял на площади и смотрел на здание, сплошь усеянное горгульями и статуями, освещенное лишь яркими витражами; низкое солнце освещало шпили и отбрасывало на площадь тени.

Он побаловал себя и купил немного мороженого по дороге домой, покончив с ним как раз в тот момент, когда только вышел на улицу, где можно было найти хостел. Оказавшись внутри, парень прошёл мимо общей комнаты, заполненной людьми, смехом и музыкой. Часть его хотела присоединиться к ним, но он знал, что было бы лучше просто попытаться заснуть. Завтра ему понадобится вся его энергия.

Войдя в свою комнату, он увидел, что две девушки уже спят в своих кроватях, поэтому он тихо взял туалетные принадлежности и снова направился в ванную. Та, которой он пользовался раньше, теперь была занята, но ему повезло с той, что внизу. Фабрицио почистил зубы и переоделся в пижаму. Теперь он был готов ко сну, но спать не хотелось. Это было то, чего он боялся больше всего — тот момент перед тем, как лечь в постель, когда ты знаешь, что, скорее всего, произойдёт.

Но он не мог ничего изменить, и ему нужно было поспать, поэтому, сделав ещё несколько вдохов, он вышел, снова поднялся по лестнице и направился в свою комнату. Моро медленно сложил все свои вещи и забрался в постель. Ещё одна кровать была пуста, а в оставшейся кто-то появился, пока он отсутствовал, и лежал там, завернувшись в одеяла, спиной к комнате. Юноши, которого он встретил раньше, того, что должен был лежать на кровати под ним, нигде не было видно.

Фабрицио надеялся, что он будет вести себя тихо, когда придёт позже, но ещё больше он надеялся, что тот будет вести себя тихо ночью. Он повозился с берушами, а затем упрямо закрыл глаза, ожидая, когда к нему придёт сон.

***

Эрмаль вернулся в гостиницу позже, чем планировал. Солнце давно село, и он бродил по тёмным улицам, заблудившись раз или два. Впрочем, это не имело значения. Спать ему не хотелось. Он никогда этого не хотел, хотя ему приходилось. Кудрявый просто обходился тем минимальным количеством, которое было достаточно для существования.

В общей комнате всё ещё горел свет, один или два человека топтались там, без сомнения, тоже откладывая время, когда придётся ложиться спать. Когда он вошёл в спальню, там было темно, как он и ожидал. Большинство людей необъяснимо рано ложились спать, заставляя себя отдыхать, но Эрмаль не понимал, почему они так мучают себя. Это был выбор между усталостью и ужасом.

Для него это был лёгкий выбор.

Поэтому, почистив зубы и переодевшись в пижаму, он достал книгу и устроился на подушках, чтобы почитать, в наушниках играла музыка. Это был отдых, верно? Это считается. Что-то вроде того.

Много глав спустя Мета понял, что больше нет смысла откладывать это дело. Его глаза закрывались каждый раз, когда он моргал, и он вообще не был уверен, что произошло на последних четырёх страницах. Он неохотно закрыл книгу и также выключил музыку, заткнув уши берушами. Они ощущались громоздко у него в ушах, и дома юноша не пользовался ими, но сейчас, в общей комнате? Конечно, ему приходилось. Никогда не знаешь, как люди ведут себя ночью, какова их реакция. Эрмаль знал, что сам он спокоен, захвачен и почти парализован собственным разумом, но другие могли говорить, или ещё хуже. Беруши могут пригодиться.

Кудрявый уставился на кровать над собой, хотя в темноте её не было видно. Парень, казалось, почти не шевелился во сне, что было благословением, предположил Мета. Наконец, в последний раз вздохнув, он закрыл глаза, готовясь к знакомым сценам.

Но этого не произошло.

Он всё ещё спал, конечно же спал, как и почти каждую ночь, за исключением нескольких благословенных исключений; исключений, на которые было так опасно надеяться, потому что это были надежды, которые будут сокрушены самым жестоким образом.

Это просто было не то, что обычно ему снилось. Это было что-то новое, совершенно новое, чего прежде никогда не случалось. С тех пор как начались кошмары, они постоянно повторяли одни и те же вариации одной и той же ситуации, вариации, которые, несмотря на их повторение, никогда не ослабляли силу, с которой они пугали его.

Каждую ночь Эрмаль снова чувствовал ужас, беспомощность, отчаяние, что ничего не изменится, страх, что всё станет только хуже, неспособность защитить людей, которых он любил… Даже пробуждение не спасало его полностью. Потому что когда-то эти кошмары были не просто сновидениями. Они были его реальностью, как раз в то время, когда у него должна была быть жизнь без страха, ночи без снов, за исключением редких и приятных. Они были его реальностью, и теперь, просыпаясь, он неизменно вспоминал те же самые чувства, которые испытывал в реальной жизни, и каждый раз он должен был напоминать себе, что это был всего лишь сон, и что это было в прошлом, а сейчас, в реальности этого уже нет.

Кудрявый полагал, что для других людей кошмары были так же ужасны, но он не мог не задаваться вопросом, каково это — не видеть во сне того, что случилось на самом деле, не видеть воспоминаний, худших воспоминаний, каждую ночь. Может быть, будет легче отмахнуться и вернуться ко сну? Это, несомненно, объяснило бы, как людям это удаётся. Но когда Мета просыпался, то не собирался снова засыпать в ту ночь. Он не мог. Ведь знал, что существует возможность, что всё повторится снова.

Но этой ночью всё было по-другому. Он не был в тёмном доме, который помнил с детства, не было знакомой фигуры, возвышающейся над ним… На самом деле, казалось, что там вообще никого не было. Эрмаль очутился в каком-то ящике, пустой комнате с белыми стенами, полом и потолком. Там не было ни единого цветного пятнышка, даже его одежда была белой.

На секунду часть его разума, которая ещё не была полностью захвачена сном, зашептала, удивляясь, почему это должно быть страшно, когда не было просто ничего — ничего, что могло бы причинить ему вред, ничего, что могло бы ранить его, ничего, что скрывалось бы в тени… Но вскоре эти шепотки исчезли, и сон действительно начался.

Стены изменились. Они уже не были белыми, а медленно становились прозрачными, и юноша увидел, как позади них появляются фигуры. Он мог различать всё больше и больше, видеть людей, которых не узнавал, в то время как стены превращались в стекло. Никто не смотрел на него, они проходили мимо, ходили кругами по комнате, по ящику, в котором он лежал. Они разговаривали друг с другом, смеялись, но не удостоили его ни единым взглядом.

Щемящее чувство одиночества начало зарождаться в его груди, и Эрмаль попытался помахать людям, привлечь их внимание, заставить их заметить его. Он был здесь, почему никто его не видел?

Это не сработало. Они просто шли парами и маленькими группами, улыбаясь, смеясь, наслаждаясь жизнью. Мета не слышал, о чём они говорили, но слышал их смех, всё громче и громче, эхом разносящийся по комнате. Над чем они смеялись? Конечно не над ним, ведь они его не видят, верно? А что, если это не так? Что, если они видят его, что, если он выглядит нелепо, что, если с ним что-то не так?

Он проверил свои руки и ноги, каждую часть тела, которую мог видеть, но не увидел ничего странного. Он был одет в белые одежды, больше ничего. Он подошёл к стене, попытался ещё раз помахать рукой, даже прыгнуть, но его опять проигнорировали.

Чувство одиночества, которое только что мучило его, росло и росло, пока не завладело его мыслями. Ему нужно было, чтобы кто-то обратил на него внимание, достаточно было одного человека. Но никто не видел его, даже когда он шёл рядом с ними, пока позволяла комната. Кудрявый постучал по стеклу, но оно не издало ни звука, не говоря уже о том, что снаружи никого не было.

Он звал, кричал, вопил, он пробовал всё это, но ничего не получалось. Никто не обернулся, никто не посмотрел на него, никто не увидел его. Он был один, совсем один, и осознание этого заставило его отступить в середину комнаты, одиночество теперь было подавляющим, он не мог думать ни о чем другом — он был один, он всегда будет один, никто никогда не увидит его таким, какой он есть на самом деле, или вообще не увидит, никто.

Ноги больше не держали его, и Эрмаль рухнул на землю, глядя на людей, которые так хорошо проводили время вместе, которые знали друг друга, которые нравились друг другу, которые любили друг друга, которые игнорировали его, которые даже не знали, что он здесь, надеющийся на толику внимания.

Вот группа друзей, они разговаривают, обнимают друг друга за плечи, смеются, обнимаются. По другую сторону ящика два человека, явно влюблённые, и это не требовало никаких объяснений, и юноше стало больно. Неужели у него не может быть ничего подобного? Просто кто-то, кто угодно, чтобы составить ему компанию в его ящике?

Теперь там были дети, они играли, бегали друг за другом, и Мета знал, что это могут быть дети, которых у него никогда не будет, потому что он всегда будет один, потому что он застрял в этом ящике, один, и никто никогда не найдёт его.

Он видел всех людей, которых никогда не узнает, всех людей, которые никогда не узнают его, всех людей, которые забыли о нём, потому что он не имел значения, запертый в этой комнате. Ему хотелось плакать, но он не мог, чувство одиночества парализовало его, и это всё равно не помогло бы, потому что он всё ещё был бы один.

Как раз в тот момент, когда он подумал, что больше не выдержит, что его сердце разорвётся, если это продлится ещё минуту, стены снова стали непрозрачными, и он вздохнул с облегчением. Стены превратились в сверкающие зеркала, которые показывали его снова и снова, снова и снова. Эрмаль сосредоточился на одном из отражений и глубоко вздохнул — раз, другой, наверняка худшее уже позади.

Но нет, потому что он вдруг осознал, что в груди у него что-то болит, чего не должно было быть. Неужели его сердце разрывается от одиночества? Боль медленно распространялась, покалывая руку. Его левую руку. С внезапным потрясением он понял, что происходит. У него был сердечный приступ. Он был совсем один, с сердечным приступом, что ему теперь делать? Ему нужно было, чтобы кто-то помог ему, отвёз в больницу, спас его.

Ему нужен был кто-то. Но там никого не было. Все люди ушли, и они всё равно его не замечали. Неужели он действительно умрёт вот так?

Юноша был так сосредоточен на боли в груди, но неожиданно обнаружил, что что-то ещё было не так. Это было его дыхание. Он не получал то количество кислорода, которое должен был. Что же происходило? — Это была комната, коробка, в которой кончался кислород, он должен был умереть, совсем один, вот что происходило.

Боль не прекращалась, только усиливалась, дыхание становилось всё тяжелее, и по-прежнему не было никого, никого, кто мог бы помочь ему, и теперь он даже не был уверен, что ему вообще можно помочь, было слишком поздно, слишком поздно, чтобы спасти его, и он умирал в полном одиночестве.

Он моргнул, но чёрные пятна перед глазами уже появились, становясь всё больше и больше, пока он не уже был не в состоянии увидеть разницу между открыванием и закрыванием глаз, даже при абсолютной белизне комнаты, и он знал, что это конец, больше не было причин бороться. Он умирал. Его глаза закрылись.

Его глаза открылись, и Эрмаль жадно втянул воздух в лёгкие. Он лежал, уставившись на железную сетку над головой, и сердце его колотилось, как обычно, но сейчас всё было по-другому. Это был не его сон. Он не знал как, но это определённо не был его сон. Это не делало его менее пугающим, совсем нет, и он знал, что не было ни единого шанса снова заснуть.

Кудрявый проверил время на своём телефоне, он действительно спал больше, чем думал, хотя и недостаточно долго. И всё же этого должно было хватить, он больше не мог этого выносить, или, что ещё хуже, добавить к этому свой собственный кошмар. Он лежал, ожидая, пока успокоится сердцебиение, и вынул затычки из ушей. В комнате было тихо, никто не разговаривал, никто не кричал. Такое случалось нечасто, но люди знали, что нужно быть готовыми. Только девушка на нижней койке возле двери ворочалась с боку на бок, все остальные лежали неподвижно, ровно дыша, и ничто не выдавало того ужаса, в котором они, вероятно, находились.

Мета спустил ноги с кровати и поставил их на холодную плитку. Это помогло ему немного успокоиться, и он прошёл через тёмную комнату. Юноша устроился на подоконнике, прислонившись спиной к открытому окну, и наслаждался прохладным ночным воздухом, обдувавшим его лицо.

Это не был его сон.

Он знал это с абсолютной точностью. Потому что теперь, когда его разум преодолел страх, он понял, что узнал человека, который смотрел на него через зеркало. Это был тот самый парень, с которым он познакомился всего несколько часов назад и который сейчас всё ещё спал на верхней койке.

***

Первое, что он заметил, это то, что вокруг не было белого. Ничто вокруг не было белым, и на долю секунды он задумался об этом, но потом сон овладел им. Фабрицио очутился в комнате, да, но не в той белой, которую он столько раз видел раньше. Внутри было темно, но уютно, как бывает зимой в комнатах, когда снаружи завывает ветер, а внутри тепло и сухо.

Он огляделся по сторонам, и в груди у него воцарился покой, потому что здесь он чувствовал себя как дома. Из тени появились фигуры, их было трое, и Моро узнал их, конечно узнал, это была его семья. Его мать. Его брат. Его младшая сестра, такая маленькая ещё. Он улыбнулся им, и они начали улыбаться в ответ, он увидел, как уголки их губ медленно приподнялись, у всех них, для него.

Они улыбались ему и разговаривали с ним на языке, который звучал так, как вкус бабушкиной еды, на языке, который звучал, как игра на скрипке, на языке, который звучал, как дом.

Парень знал, что это его дом, это его люди. Он любил их и знал, что они любят его. Они сделают всё друг для друга, они защитят друг друга от чего угодно. От всего. В груди Фабрицио поселилась уверенность, что так оно и есть и это никогда не изменится.

Сон, однако, изменился, холод, казалось, пополз по воздуху, делая его гораздо менее уютным и домашним. Воцарилась тишина, всепоглощающе громкая, все слова на том языке, который он любил, теперь исчезли. Холодок пробежал и по спине Моро, когда он стоял в комнате, а его семья стояла позади него. Снаружи послышались какие-то звуки, шаги вокруг дома, подходящие ближе, приближающиеся к двери, которые остановились теперь у двери, прямо снаружи. Зазвенели ключи, и Фабрицио затаил дыхание, когда один из них с неприятным визгом скользнул в замок, прежде чем тот повернулся и дверь распахнулась.

Медленно, так медленно она показала человека, стоящего за ней, перекрывающего весь свет уличных фонарей снаружи. Это был мужчина, и парень знал, кто он такой. Тоже семья. Его отец. В дверном проёме он выглядел не более чем тенью, но был гораздо более реальным. Моро чувствовал, как кровь леденеет в его жилах, как громко и отчаянно бьется сердце, заставляя его двигаться.

Отец вошёл внутрь и закрыл за собой дверь. Сразу же дом стал просто тёмным, больше не уютным, просто тёмным, превращаясь в страшное место. Фабрицио хотел повернуться, чтобы сбежать, скрыться, но он знал, что не сможет. Люди зависели от него, доверяли ему, он должен был защищать их.

Отец приблизился к нему всего на шаг, но у парня задрожали колени. Он бросил взгляд через плечо и увидел глаза брата, который прижимал к себе сестру, спрятав её лицо у себя на груди. Он нашёл глаза матери, сияющие в темноте любовью и силой. Она делала всё, что могла, он знал это, и ему просто нужно было быть храбрым, хотя бы ещё немного.

В комнате раздался смешок, и его внимание вернулось к мужчине, приближающемуся к нему, теперь ещё на шаг ближе. На его лице не было ни капли веселья, только холодный расчётливый взгляд, и Моро потребовалась вся его сила, чтобы не отступить. Он знал, что тогда произойдет, и он обещал Ринальду и Сабине-

Ещё один шаг. Отец стоял прямо перед ним, возвышаясь над ним, заслоняя собой весь свет. Фабрицио чувствовал себя таким маленьким, таким ничтожным, но он не был таким, он знал, что не был. Он мог быть сильным, и он мог изменить ситуацию, и он мог защитить людей, которых любил. Которые любили его, _действительно_ любили его.

Он стоял там, не сдвигаясь с места, ему хотелось посмотреть на свои ботинки, на пол, хотелось представить, что он где-то ещё, но он не мог. Медленно, сантиметр за сантиметром, он поднимал глаза вверх, борясь с инстинктами, борясь с притяжением, пока не встретился взглядом с отцом. Он смотрел в его глаза, даже не моргая, и звук собственной крови, бегущей по венам, звучал громко, словно гром в ушах.

Зря он это сделал. Парень понял это, как только волна боли обрушилась на его лицо, а может быть, даже раньше. Но это было единственное, что он мог сделать. Поэтому он продолжал стоять, не обращая внимания на боль, не обращая внимания на горячие слезы, которые только жгли глаза и никак не помогали.

Отец по-прежнему стоял прямо перед ним, опустив руки по швам, с едва заметной улыбкой на губах и ледяным блеском в глазах. Он не произнёс ни слова, не пошевелился, ни один его мускул не дрогнул, но Фабрицио чувствовал, как боль снова расцветает в его теле, без предупреждения, откуда она пришла и где раздастся в следующий момент.

Он ничего не мог сделать, только стоять там, будучи уверенным, что всё ещё является преградой между этим монстром и своей семьей, что защищает их. Он мог с этим справиться.

Но это было так трудно.

Это было так тяжело, и хуже всего было то, что Моро не знал, как долго он был там, как долго он должен будет там оставаться. Казалось, времени вообще не существовало, всё просто продолжало происходить, но на самом деле ничего не _происходило_.

Он не мог подготовиться, не было никакого образца, не было ничего, за что можно было бы зацепиться. Иногда боль ослабевала, но лишь для того, чтобы вернуться ещё сильнее, чем раньше, когда он этого не ожидал. Ничто не двигалось в комнате, даже он сам, он не мог, он был заморожен, заперт в этом бесконечном моменте, ожидая его конца, но задаваясь вопросом, будет ли он вообще когда-нибудь.

Конца не было, тьма была всепоглощающей, боль — вездесущей, и Фабрицио хотелось, чтобы она _прекратилась_. Он всё ещё не мог пошевелиться, ничего не мог сделать, не мог контролировать себя, всё, что он мог, это стоять и смотреть, широко раскрыв глаза.

Однако внезапно он заметил, что темнота изменилась, чёрное стало уже не чёрным, а серым, пустота была заполнена предметами. Он моргнул, наконец-то он снова мог это сделать, и комната медленно вошла в фокус. Это был уже не тот дом, в котором он жил раньше, исчезла мебель, исчезли все люди, его брат и сестра, его мать. Исчез и его отец.

Парень снова мог дышать, казалось, впервые с тех пор, как дверь дома распахнулась. С каждым вдохом, который он втягивал в лёгкие, комната, в которой он находился, становилась немного яснее, и с каждым выдохом боль в каждой части его тела становилась немного меньше.

Наконец он понял, что лежит в своей кровати в комнате хостела. Наконец боль прошла, и он снова мог думать. Наконец он понял, что проснулся. Что он не пострадал. Что он в безопасности. Что это был всего лишь сон.

Но это был не его сон.

Моро откинулся на подушки, пытаясь осмыслить то, что только что произошло. Новый сон, сон, которого он никогда раньше не видел, из которого он ничего не узнавал… Этого никогда не случалось, этого не должно было случиться. Откуда он взялся?

Он ещё несколько раз моргнул, пытаясь выбросить из головы образы, которые видел во сне, и забыть о боли, которую испытывал. В комнате было тихо, он слышал только дыхание остальных людей, которые всё ещё спали, возможно, всё ещё были заперты в своих кошмарах.

Вот только ещё один человек тоже не спал. Глаза Фабрицио нашли тёмную фигуру, сидящую на подоконнике и смотрящую на улицу. Благодаря кудрям не оставалось сомнений по поводу того, кто это был. Юноша, с которым он разговаривал раньше и который спал на кровати под ним.

Внезапно парень понял, что действительно узнал что-то из своего сна. Тот язык, на котором с ним говорили, который он инстинктивно понимал тогда, но не мог понять сейчас, когда проснулся, был тем же самым языком, на котором юноша говорил по телефону.

И да, возможно, что-то в лицах его брата и сестры и его родителей во сне напоминало юношу на подоконнике.

Но это означало… что ему приснился его сон? С одной стороны, это имело смысл, но с другой — не имело вообще никакого.

Пока Моро всё ещё смотрел на него, обдумывая все возможные варианты, юноша вдруг повернул голову и посмотрел на него. Даже в тёмной комнате что-то в его глазах подсказало Фабрицио, что остался только один вариант.

Они поменялись снами.

И было ещё кое-что. Это был не сон с абстрактными страхами юности, это был сон человека, который на себе знал этот страх, настоящий страх, в то время жизни, когда не должен был. Это был не просто сон, это были воспоминания.

***

Парень соскользнул с кровати, пошаркивая босыми ногами по кафелю, и подошёл к окну. Он устроился на подоконнике напротив Эрмаля, зеркально отражая его позу, подтянув колени. Затем осторожно поставил ногу между ног кудрявого, выровняв их лодыжки. Парень уставился на них на секунду, но не нарушил молчания между ними.

— Ты в порядке? — наконец тихо спросил Мета, когда молчание затянулось и стало нарастать. Он знал, что тот тоже установил эту связь, и теперь задавался вопросом, куда это их приводило.

Парень посмотрел на него, провёл рукой по своему лицу, осторожно коснувшись пальцами правого глаза. Эрмаль знал почему. Ощущение синяка под глазом, первого удара, всегда исчезало последним.

— Да, я в порядке, — в конце концов пробормотал парень без особой убеждённости, и по выражению его глаз юноша понял, что это не так. Оба из них не были в порядке, оба слишком потрясены произошедшим. Это было слишком странно, слишком неслыханно, чтобы делать вид, как будто ничего не случилось. Но сейчас, когда в комнате всё ещё царила ночная тьма, говорить об этом было бы слишком, хотя они и видели слабое мерцание на востоке, обещавшее приближение нового дня.

Они сидели, погруженные в свои мысли, не понимая, что всё это значит. Иногда они смотрели друг на друга, но когда их сознание на секунду прорывалось сквозь пелену бессмысленного взгляда, они снова отводили глаза и краснели.

В следующий раз, когда их взгляды встретились, парень склонил голову набок, и Эрмаль продолжал смотреть, выжидая.

— А ты, ты в порядке? Я имею в виду… дома?

Кудрявый уставился на него — это было не то, что он ожидал услышать, не тот вопрос, который, как он думал, собеседник задаст первым.

— Ага. Да. Это… Теперь всё хорошо. Гораздо лучше, чем… Да, — наконец пробормотал он, и парень кивнул, снова уставившись на тёмный город снаружи.

Казалось, он немного оправился от этого неожиданного сна, от этого кошмара, который не принадлежал ему. Мета подумал, стоит ли им поговорить об этом. Обычно так не делают, не говорят о своих снах с другими, у них есть свои собственные проблемы. Но эта ситуация не была нормальной, совсем нет. Может быть, он должен попытаться сделать её немного более похожей на такую.

— Гм, — начал он и снова привлёк внимание парня к себе. — Я не знаю… Я имею в виду, как тебя зовут?

— Фабрицио, — последовал быстрый ответ, словно он ждал, что этот лёгкий вопрос прорвется сквозь какофонию неразрешимых в его голове.

— Эрмаль.

Они кивнули друг другу, снова помолчав, но были уже немного ближе, чем прежде.

Прежде чем кудрявый попытался продолжить этот осторожный разговор, он заметил, что один из присутствующих в комнате начал ворочаться быстрее, как будто он скоро проснётся. Ему хотелось поговорить с Фабрицио, но не при посторонних.

— А ты бы хотел… Не хочешь пойти и вместе позавтракать? — спросил он, немного поколебавшись, но потом заметил кивок краем глаза.

Они слезли с подоконника и направились по ванным комнатам, чтобы собраться. Было достаточно рано, так что обе они не были заняты, и парни вернулись в свою комнату примерно в одно и то же время.

— Ну что, пойдём? — спросил Фабрицио с лёгкой улыбкой, которая была скорее из вежливости, была попыткой сделать эту ситуацию немного более нормальной, когда это было не так.

Эрмаль кивнул, и они вышли на улицу, направляясь к центру города. Они не разговаривали, просто шли по пустым улицам вместе. Они миновали несколько пекарен, но ни одна из них ещё не была открыта для посетителей. Мета не думал, что кто-то из них возражает против этого, ведь теперь у них было ещё немного времени, чтобы отдалить себя от своих снов и подготовиться к разговору, который они собирались вести.

Наконец на маленькой улочке в углу площади они нашли открытую булочную. Каждый заказал себе кофе и что-то поесть, и они устроились за одним из столиков снаружи.

Юноша сделал первый глоток кофе и понял, что пора начинать разговор. Не _тот_ разговор, просто он должен был что-то сказать.

— Итак, что привело тебя сюда? — спросил он Фабрицио, откусывая от круассана.

Парень посмотрел на него поверх своей чашки и ответил:

— Я собираюсь сегодня вечером на концерт. А тебя?

— В университете сегодня День открытых дверей. Я подумываю о том, чтобы учиться здесь. Языки, — пояснил Эрмаль.

Завтрак продолжался в том же духе, сопровождаемый самой незначительной светской беседой. Оба знали, что это лишь способ заполнить время, пока они не начнут обсуждать то, что на самом деле было у них на уме.

Первым нарушил молчание Моро, когда они бесцельно брели по просыпающимся улицам.

— Как ты думаешь, что случилось? Как? — спросил он между нервными затяжками сигареты.

Кудрявый пожал плечами. Он и сам не знал. Никто никогда не говорил, что нечто подобное может случиться, что возможно обменяться снами с кем-то другим.

— Может быть, сны перепутались? Мы были сбиты с толку, кто где спит, и кровати стояли друг над другом…

На это Фабрицио усмехнулся.

— Как в тех историях, что мы рассказываем детям? Что под кроватью чудовище, из-за которого нам снятся кошмары? Ты действительно в это веришь?

Мета бросил на него быстрый взгляд.

— А у тебя есть объяснение получше? Я не знаю, почему это случилось.

На лице собеседника появилось извиняющееся выражение, но он больше ничего не сказал, закрывая тему, пока она не переросла в дальнейшие рассуждения. Они были не в настроении для этого.

В своих странствиях они достигли реки, и Эрмаль подвёл их к скамейке на берегу, возвышавшемся над водой.

— Мне жаль, что ты застрял в моём сне, — пробормотал он, садясь и глядя на мягкие волны. Его прошлое было бременем, которое он никому не пожелал бы, и он лучше всех знал, на что похожи его кошмары.

— Я сожалею о том, что случилось, — только и ответил Фабрицио, и это прозвучало так искренне, так честно. Мета оторвал взгляд от воды и посмотрел на лицо парня рядом с собой. Тот повернулся навстречу, его глаза были добрыми и тёплыми, но в них не было жалости. Эрмаль кивнул, улыбнулся своей обычной улыбкой и снова повернулся к реке.

Он думал, что на этом разговор окончен, но Моро застал его врасплох.

— Но теперь всё в порядке? Ты, твои брат с сестрой и твоя мама?

Кудрявый снова кивнул, тронутый заботой парня, он уже второй раз спрашивал об этом.

— Да. Мы переехали. У нас всё хорошо.

— Я рад, — сказал Фабрицио, и Мета снова понял, что он говорит серьёзно.

— Ты встречаешься с друзьями здесь, на концерте? — спросил он, просто чтобы сменить тему разговора.

Последовала пауза, колебание, прежде чем прозвучал ответ.

— Нет, я пойду _один_.

Ещё одна пауза, во время которой Эрмаль не мог не связать это единственное слово со своим сном. Сном Фабрицио.

Ему показалось, что парень сделал то же самое, потому что он быстро продолжил:

— Нет, это не то, я имею в виду, так просто удобнее, мои друзья должны были работать, и ладно, таким образом я могу просто делать всё, что хочу... это легче, путешествовать так.

Юноша наблюдал за ним, но Фабрицио не смотрел ему в глаза. Он смотрел на воду, крепко прикусив губу.

Он считал, что так лучше — путешествовать одному, быть свободным, но Мета так отчётливо помнил этот сон, что ему стало интересно, так ли это на самом деле. Был ли Фабрицио здесь один, потому что так было удобнее путешествовать, или он был здесь один, потому что не нашёл никого, кто мог бы его сопровождать? Был ли он здесь один, несмотря на то, что делал всё, чтобы это изменить, и это только подпитывало его самые глубокие страхи?

— Фабрицио? — Эрмаль начал мягко, не уверенный, сможет ли он это сделать, было ясно, что у него, в случае чего, наготове есть оправдания, но кудрявый чувствовал, что должен попытаться. Правда, он не знал, что сказать, потому что так мало знал о жизни парня… но кое-что всё-таки знал.

Он знал кое-что о Фабрицио, который больше всего на свете боялся одиночества, боялся, что его не услышат и забудут… Фабрицио, который казался таким добрым, Фабрицио, с которым у него было много общего… Разве он не должен что-то сделать? Может, стоит попытаться показать ему, что он не так одинок, как ему кажется? Что всегда найдется кто-то, кому он небезразличен и кто выслушает его?

Повинуясь порыву, Эрмаль повернулся к собеседнику.

— Могу я одолжить твой телефон на секунду? — спросил он и удивился, когда Моро вытащил из кармана телефон и без лишних вопросов протянул ему. На самом деле у него не было никаких ответов.

Он нашёл телефонную книгу и добавил контакт. Своё имя. Свой номер. Но он не сохранил его, ведь это был не его выбор. Юноша протянул телефон Фабрицио, и тот уставился на него.

— Позвони мне как-нибудь. Я бы с удовольствием послушал тебя, — сказал он, мысленно проклиная себя за то, что покраснел. Для него это был смелый шаг.

Фабрицио взял телефон, его пальцы мягко коснулись пальцев Эрмаля, и он посмотрел на него с улыбкой, хотя и слегка дрожащей.

— Спасибо, — сказал он и нажал кнопку «сохранить», проверяя запись в списке контактов и выбирая только что введённое имя. Парень глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем позвонить, застенчиво глядя на Мету сквозь ресницы, как будто не был уверен, что сможет это сделать.

Кудрявый выудил из кармана вибрирующий телефон, коротко ответил на звонок, а затем сохранил номер, добавив эмодзи, которое показывало город в лучах восходящего солнца, совсем как выглядел мир, когда они вышли из хостела. Он повернул телефон так, чтобы Фабрицио тоже мог его видеть, и сохранил его.

Ему хотелось бы сделать что-то ещё, но он уже сделал первый шаг, и со временем последует ещё один. Он уже чувствовал близость с Фабрицио, это был, несомненно, побочный эффект путаницы сновидений, но Эрмаль был уверен, что они могли бы стать по-настоящему близкими, могли бы стать друзьями. Нужно было только время.

Они сидели на берегу реки, наблюдая, как просыпается город вокруг них, постепенно, но верно, число людей вокруг них росло, и шум тоже усиливался. От обмена номерами разговор естественным образом вернулся к более лёгким темам. Он так же просто и естественно продолжался, обнаружил Эрмаль. Теперь, когда тяжёлая неловкость после ночи прошла, серьёзный разговор был позади, и не приходилось больше заполнять неудобное молчание светскими беседами, было так _легко_ говорить с Фабрицио.

Время летело незаметно, пока юноша не понял, что ему нужно попасть в университет, иначе он пропустит беседы, на которые записался, и которые являлись причиной, по которой он проделал весь этот путь. Он неохотно поднялся со скамейки, ему совсем не хотелось расставаться с Моро. Кудрявый постоял несколько секунд, не зная, как попрощаться. Он был уверен, что они ещё увидятся, в конце концов, они делили двухъярусную кровать, но всё же это было особенное утро.

По крайней мере, Фабрицио, казалось, знал, что делать. Он тоже встал и заключил Эрмаля в неожиданные, но такие тёплые объятия. Тот прильнул к нему, отчего уходить стало ещё труднее, но он должен был это сделать.

— Иди, — тихо сказал парень ему на ухо. — Мы ещё увидимся.

Эрмаль кивнул ему в плечо, но медленно выбрался из объятий.

— Повеселись на концерте, если я не увижу тебя раньше.

Теперь настала очередь Моро кивнуть.

— Я так и сделаю. Теперь иди.

Напоследок улыбнувшись, кудрявый зашагал прочь, к автобусной станции, откуда отправлялись автобусы до кампуса. Он надеялся, что Фабрицио сегодня хорошо проведёт время и не позволит одиночеству слишком сильно его мучить. Он должен был помнить, что он не один, не совсем, что всегда есть кто-то, кто будет рядом с ним.

Юноша поприсутствовал во время бесед и встретился с другими людьми, которых интересовала программа обучения, но пока этого было недостаточно, чтобы ответить на его вопросы. Неужели он действительно хочет это изучать? Неужели он действительно хочет учиться здесь? — Но он знал, что у него будет время разобраться во всём позже. До принятия окончательного решения оставалось ещё несколько месяцев.

Он присоединился к остальным за ужином, и было уже довольно поздно, когда он вернулся в гостиницу. В комнате было темно, кровать над ним пуста. Эрмаль немного почитал при свете прикроватной лампы, вмонтированной в стену, но потом заснул. Раннее пробуждение взяло своё.

Он закрыл глаза, на этот раз чтобы найти знакомый дом, мебель, какой он помнил её много лет назад. Его мать, брат и сестра. Его отец. Те же воспоминания, тот же сон, он переживал его снова, как будто ничего не изменилось.

Во сне ничего не изменилось, но когда он проснулся, то обнаружил, что Моро сидит на полу рядом с кроватью, а его пальцы гладят тыльную сторону ладони Эрмаля, пока боль не проходит. Затем кудрявый повернул ладонь и крепко схватил Фабрицио за руку, на его лице появилась лёгкая улыбка.

Они были в безопасности, и ни один из них не был одинок.


End file.
